


Running

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is running. Running away from the expectations and the cameras. All the fake friends. A relationship based on lies. So when he meets the Winchesters will they let him stay and learn to hunt or will Harry Potter have to run in a new direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running

Harry didn't know who he could trust anymore. His girlfriend was put in azkaban for trying to break into his vaults. Ron Weasley (ex best friend) yelled at him for not giving her complete access. Molly Weasley (ex future mother in law) banned him from coming back. All Harry has left is Hermione, Fred, George, and his godson, Teddy. The press was hounding him. So one day he put on a notice me not charm and got to the ministry. When he got to the right floor, he got an international port key. He said goodbye to his friends and to Teddy. He would still visit him whenever he could. Then he left for America.


	2. America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short. This is one of my first real fanfictions. I'm trying my hardest. Let me know if I should change anything. This is set in season 2 episode 2. The chapters will get longer in time. Thanks.

When Harry got to America the first thing he did was find out what state he was in. Clarksville,Tennessee. On his way to a car dealership he got a map. He got there in around twenty minutes, walking. After all, there were a lot of car dealerships in this city. After deciding on a classic red mustang, he drove for hours with no real direction.  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry started getting very tired. Not wanting to risk falling asleep at the wheel, he stopped at a roadhouse near by. He didn't realise that at this place he would find many things. True love. The best sex he'd ever had. And a life be never asked for but would never leave it by choice. He was the master of death after all.


	3. Meeting the Harvels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes inside the roadhouse. After looking around be decides he never wants to leave.

Harry grabbed his book bag. It held a ton of stuff Hermione insisted he have when living around muggles. He could honestly say he had a mother. Just more of an adopted mother that was around the same age. 

When he walked in he felt at home. Almost the whole place was slightly dirty. Not gross dirty but a comfortable, lived in dirty. There was some great music playing (Green Day). He felt at home. 

(Not many people knew but he hadn't stayed at the Dursley's since fourth year. Sirius had a secret place and would take him back to that hell hole to be picked up and taken back to Sirius. The only people who knew were him, Sirius, and Hermione. She and stayed with them sparatically.)

He looked around and almost yelled out at the feeling of a gun being pressed in between his shoulder blades. Not out of fear but more surprise. It was silent for a good four minutes. Harry wasn't scared of being shot. He was a wizard and master of death. He wouldn't die until he wanted to. But he would rather people didnt know that.Then he heard a female voice ask him questions. 

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The voice asked from behind him. It sounded confused that he wasn't choked up and nervous. He laughed shortly before answering her questions. Even the unspoken ones. 

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm looking for some kind of place to stay. I know you will shoot me if you need to. Or want to. But you won't kill me. I would explain that I'm not evil or delusioned but you're pointing a gun at me and I've been driving in a car that hasn't been used long enough to be comfortable for about thirteen hours."

She was silent before yelling "MOM!" Loudly. Beside his ear. Ow. 

A woman came into view. She reminded him of professor McGonagall. Strict but caring in her own way. 

"Jo. Who is this? You can usually handle things like this on your own."

"He says his name is Harry Potter and needs someplace to stay because he drove thirteen hours in a new car. And he isn't afraid of the gun to his back because he won't die. Even though be knows I'll shoot him if need be. I don't know what to say to that." 

After the woman thought for around thirty seven seconds (he was counting) she came up with a solution. " Shoot him." 

Jo shrugged and a bullet was sent into his spine.  
\--*--*---*--*--*--*--*--*--*--  
It had been about nine minutes and three seconds (he really needed to stop doing that) until the older woman spoke. 

"Okay. That was odd. How bout you get your stuff and I'll let you stay in the panic room. I have to lock the door and I have no idea if you can get out but that's the only way I'll let you stay here without an explanation. I'm Ellen and Jo is my daughter. If you wanna stay in a regular room I need an explanation and twenty dollars."

Harry thought it over. He didn't want to scare these people and make them think he was going to murder them in their sleep. But he was so tired. 

"Okay. I'll tell you everything. You can't ask questions or interrupt because I'm positive I can get out of your panic room and I don't want you to think I'll murder you..." So harry told them everything with no interruptions or questions until the end. 

He answered them quickly and they told him he could stay as long as he liked. This is how Harry Potter came to think of Harvell's roadhouse as a home. Until he met Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean come next chapter. Please leave suggestions. I'm trying but I'm new with writing.


	4. The Winchesters

Harry had been at the road house for about two months and felt at home. The guests told him about the supernatural and he told them how to tell if someone was a demon-wizard or a natural born wizard. Things were great for Harry and he planned on getting a place by the roadhouse to stay at after hunting. That was, until he met Sam and Dean Winchester. The door opened and he was instantly on his feet. He came down the stairs as quietly as he could. He took the rifle from Jo and mde her stand behind him, despite her silent protests. He came up behind a man he didn't recognise and pressed the gun to the same place Jo had put it when he was in this situation. He let the guy know he was there by cocking the gun. 

"Hey man, we just came to see this Ellen chick that left a message on our dad's phone like, four months ago." the guy said. 

"Well I can't know if I should let you around my family until I know who you are." Jo responded to the mysterious man. 

"I'm Dean Winchester." Just then Ellen walked in the door with a really tall guy with weird hair. "And that's my brother Sam." Dean said back.

"You're John Winchester's boys." They nodded. "I'm Ellen. Those two behind you are Jo, my daughter, and Harry, a close family friend." Ellen said after the guns had been put away. 

Dean spoke up again. "So you called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

Ellen looked at him like he was stupid. "The demon of course." 

Sam and Dean looked surprised at that. Harry decided to speak up this time. "Hunters pass through here from time to time. We here things and I've gone on a couple hunts I the last two months. Ellen told me to watch out for certain things."

"So can you help?" Sam asked.

"No," Ellen said "but Ash will."

\--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--

While Ash worked on everything for Sam and Dean's demon hunt, Harry snuck a beer (Ellen wouldn't let him drink. Something about him being loose lipped about some very personal things.) 

He sat next to Sam. "You know if I could get close enough I could put a tracking charm on this demon. I'm a wizard but not the crazy kind who sell their soul for some cheap way to make them think they're happy. I was born with it." Harry drunkenly told Sam on his fifth beer. 

Sam, also slightly drunk, invited him to come along when they left to hunt. Dean disagreed later but they pushed him until he surrendered. And that's how the Winchesters started hunting with Harry James Potter.


	5. Waking Up In The Back Of An Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know how he got there but he knows that he was drunk when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer but there's a really bad storm and I don't wanna risk losing it kfbthe power goes out.

Harry woke up to an excruciating but familiar pain. He had a hangover. He opened his eyes with a groan. He looked to the side and saw his bags. But when he looked around he realised he was in the back seat of an Impala. And the Winchesters were driving. 

"Why am I in the back seat of your car?" Harry asked Dean after a moment of silence. 

"You and Sam got drunk and decided you would hunt with us. Ellen and Jo got all your stuff when you passed out in the back and made me take you. They say you need to get out more. " Dean responded. 

"If you don't want me to come with you I can go back. It really isn't a big deal." 

"No its fine I guess. Ellen told me you could track the demon of you met it once." 

"Uh... Yeah. I can but I'd have yo be somewhat close." 

Just then Sam groaned from the front seat. He had a hangover too.

"Hey Sam. I got something to help with that." Harry told him.

Sam looked at him with pleading eyes. Harry reached in his bag and fumbled around until he got frustrated. So he did what any wizard would do. 

"Accio Hangover potion and Advil." He whispered so as not to freak out the Winchesters. 

He pulled his hand out to see Dean looking at him in the rearveiw mirror. Harry shrugged and handed Sam the bottle of Advil before downing his potion. 

That was the first time Harry gave Dean a hard on for no reason. At least, not one he would acknowledge for a while.


End file.
